spider-man movie trillogy continues
by nidza majstorovic
Summary: hay guys since sam raimi didn,t make 4th movie in his spiderman trilogy i do it and after 4th movie i will do spider-man 5,6 and 7 and if you want more please comment
1. Chapter 1

it,s been 1 day since the events of spider-man 3 peter parker and his wife mj moved to peter,s buliding

mj-this place will be good for us to live right tiger?

peter-yeah right mj i am going to give something to doctor connors i will be right back

mj-okay tiger

meanwhile in sea house where dock ock "dyed", and now he is shown without his four arms

otto octavius-my sacrafice to save the world almost killed me before i fall in tricium someone with helicopter came and save me and that was nick fury he give me second chance to live without destroying the world now i should go to give interview to the police

meanwhile

peter-good day mister connors

connors-oh good day peter please seat down do you take that serum that i need to bring back my arm?

peter-of course doctor connors here!

curt connors-thank you you always are good boy, by the way do you know that my friend otto octavius surivied from his secrefice to save the world?

peter-(oh no that,s what i am afraid of)

to be continued in part 2...


	2. Chapter 2

peter-yes i know doctor connors

curt connors-and do you know he is now not evil as he used to be before?

peter-yea i know

curt connors-ok now we will watch him live when he give interview on NYPD

doctor connors turn tv on

tv reporter-here we go live from NYPD where doctor otto octavius know in past as villian doctor octopus gives an interview to captain of police stacy what would you like to say otto?

otto octavius-well since i can destroy the whole world with my experiment i want to say to the whole world sorry and expactly to miss mary jane watson whom i kidnapped and try to kill too

curt connors-he sounds like a good man peter

peter-yea doctor connors

otto octavius-and i want peter parker to met me today at coffe i want to talk with him

peter-(great just what i need to talk with my ex-arch enemy)

tv reporter-thank you for your interview octavius

otto octavius-your welcome

curt connors-well you should go now to met with octavius peter anyway thank you for taking this serum to me

peter-yea i do and your welcome ,i am going goodbye

curt connors-goodbye

peter left

curt connors-(once i try this serum on my arm i will no longer be without my arm)

to be continued in part 3...


	3. Chapter 3

meanwhile

peter-(i should turn into spider-man to get there faster)

peter turns into spider-man

spiday-(what,s this, bank robbery i should stop it before i met with doctor octavius)

spiday goes to bank and thugs saw him

thug-what?! spider-man is here! shoot him! shoot him!

thay all tried to shoot spiday, he avoided it and capture them with his web

spiday-that,s it for them now i should take some pictures to shot for jj

spiday shot pictures of captured thugs

spiday-it was been good guys have a nice day in prison bye-bye

?-i wouldn,t say that

spiday-who are you?

?-i am black cat and now you will pay for spalling my plans

spiday-what? you are a supervillian?

black cat-yes

spiday-and than let,s fight, c,mon

spiday goes to black cat she avoided it and kick him in his back

spiday-(ah! this girl knows karate verry good)

to be continued in part 4...


	4. Chapter 4

spiday-hay look black cat you know karate right? just i also trained karate when i was young so you have no chance against me

black cat-we will see about it spider

black cat again pounches spiday in his back and he fall on ground

black cat-muhahahahahahahaha! we will met again spider

black cat left

spiday-(ugh my back i need to turn into peter parker and go to met doctor octavius and that soon! later i will deal with black cat)

spiday goes to return into peter parker

peter-(okay now i should go to coffe)

some minutes later at coffe

peter-doctor octavius hi!

octavius-oh hi peter, please seat down

peter-yeah doctor

octavius-alright first of all i hope you heard me on news

peter-yes i am with doctor connors

octavius-okay do you believe me that i will not be evil anymore?

peter-yes i do

octavius-that,s good and i want to say this to you since i know you are spider-man i will tell nobody ok? and i want to say sorry to you because i kiddnapped your girlfriend

peter-yea i know she is my wife now and yea i excuse you

octavius-how is your friendship with harry goes since he know too that you are spider-man and he thinks he murdered his father?

peter-well doctor octavius i know you don,t know this but harry died while he tried to save me and mj from venom

octavius-oh my god i feel bad for you he was a good guy and i am sad because my wife rossy died in a accident that cause my experiment and you did the right thing when you shut it down before it is too late and again i am sorry i won,t let you do that

peter-yea thank you and i feel bad for you too

octavius-thank you, you good boy

tv reporter-there are fight in times square where someone in rhino suit trying to kill people

octavius-i know what are you thinking so go and get him peter

peter-yes doctor octavius

octavius-anyway that,s why i am calling you to, to excuse you for everything i done

peter-yea and i excuse you doctor octavius, i need to go right now we will talk again later came to my house today:me,aunt may and mj will wait for you

octavius-okay peter bye

peter-bye doctor

peter left

octavius-(peter is good guy)

meanwhile

peter-(first black cat and now rhino time for action again)

meanwhile

curt-(i should try this serum on my arm right now)

curt takes serum in his arm

curt-agh! that pain my hand is raising

curt suddenly got second hand

curt-(yay! it works thanks to peter! what?! i feel like i am transforming into something!)

curt body begins to transform he suddenly got green skin and long tail

curt-i am transformed into...lizard! oh my god! what will peter say to me when he see me like this?!

to be continued in part 5...


	5. Chapter 5

meanwhile at the place where spiday fights venom

eddie-ah! what happened? the last thing i remember is peter parker in spider-man suit tried to save me from that black thing then he throws bomb on it and i dissapeared after that i don,t remember anything now i get back here

meanwhile

spiday-hay rhino you want some play?

rhino-spider-man?!

spiday-yes c,mon charge on me let,s see will you avoid me?

rhino charges on spiday he avoided it and than spin web on him

rhino-c,mon you think that web are something to my metal skin?

spiday-(i must find other way to defeat him)

spiday saw green goblin on his soliboat

spiday-(no it can,t be do my eyes lie to me or green goblin returned?!)

rhino starts to charge at spiday again

spiday-(later i will check harry,s house now i must defeat rhino)

spiday again avoided rhino,s attack

spiday-(if my webs aren,t enough to stop him how can i stop him?)

?-you need help spiday?

spiday-(it,s eddie brock he is alive after that happened?!) yeah sure brock

eddie-okay

eddie turns in venom

spiday-(oh no after he defeat rhino he will go at me again, i must stop them two)

to be continued in part 6...


	6. Chapter 6

spiday-look brock it almost killed you last time and i saved you remeber?

venom-now we,re back and we will take you down after we defeat rhino

meanwhile

worker-we,re done here in sewer let,s go home

other worker-yea

worker-what,s this something like big lizard, let,s get out of here

they run as fast as they can

worker-it,s following use

meanwhile

spiday-(i need to go and to take something that have sound a lot, venom don,t like sounds that much it helped me to defeat venom last time)

spiday left

venom-you can run but you can,t hide

spiday-who,s running wait what,s this something like big-lizard, better check it out

spiday land on ground

spiday-hay there leave this people alone

lizard-spider-man you can,t stop me i will take army of:crocodiles,snakes,lizards,... and no one can stop me

spiday-(jj will pay for these photos for sure so i should take some photos of lizard)

spiday take a shot on lizard

lizard-how dare you to photo lizard?!

lizard attacks spiday with tail

spiday-ah!

lizard-this is not the end spider-man

lizard left

spiday-(ah that attack)

venom-we,re here spider-man

rring!

spiday-sorry venom i need to answer on my phone then i will back to defeat you

spiday left

spiday-hallo?

?-hay peter it,s gwen i am calling you because do you take serum to ?

spiday-yea gwen

gwen-okay and i have some blood tests to do after it can you take it to ?

spiday-yea sure gwen

gwen-thank you and just to remind you we today going to liz,s birthday

spiday-yea i know

gwen-okay see you later bye peter

spiday-bye (okay now i need to defeat venom there,s some man with music device i should take it shortly)

spiday lands on ground

spiday-sorry mr. can i use your music device for a second?

man-yea sure

spiday left

spiday-okay venom let,s finish this

spiday put music on maximum volume and symbiote starts to take off from brock,s body

venom-ah! that sound

symbiote take off from brock,s body and fell in water

spiday-(that,s end for him)

eddie-ah! what happened? the last thing i remember is that i was in church and something black starts to fall on me

spiday-(he don,t remember anything since that that,s good)

eddie-spiday! you,re here!

spiday-(and it,s good to know that he forgot my true identity)

eddie-what is that black thing that came off from me spiday

spiday-that,s symbiote he is organism that live with other and make him/her do what he wants

eddie-thanks for explenetion spiday

spiday-your welcome gotta go right now see you brock bye

spiday left

spiday-here man thank you

man-your welcome spiday bye

spiday left

spiday-(okay now head to harry and norman,s house to see is green goblin alive)

to be continued in part 7...


	7. Chapter 7

few minutes later spiday made to osborn,s house

spiday-(okay now to investigate)

spiday enters osborn,s house

spiday-(there,s still mess when i fought harry while symbiote controlling me and there,s still this creppy goblin,s stuff)

?-spider-man how dare you to enter my house?!

spiday look at mirror

spiday-what?!

he saw norman osborn in mirror

norman-my son secrificed himself to save you from venom, but he died, i am not death yet ha-ha-ha

norman appear in house

spiday-(this is nightmare how is it possible that he is still alive?!) how do you surieved our last battle osborn?

norman-well it all started that night you "killed" me

flashback

norman talks to spiday-and you killed robot in that fight i made him for you to think that i am really killed and because i want my son harry to don,t like you, 2 years later, i made new suit for him to attack you because he think you killed me and then that night when you drive on motobike he attack you and you almost killed him when he hit in your web and falls to the ground then when you fighting venom and sandman i told him he to go to "save you" and then after that to kill you but he died in his plan and after i saw it i choiced to came on you again

the present day

norman-get ready peter this will be fight for your life tonight

norman left

spiday-(i can,t believe that he messes with me he was a good man until he become green goblin tonight will be big fight but first i need to give photos to jj)

few minutes later at daily bugle

peter-hay look at those photos spider-man stop thugs at bank and exclusive photo from new villian in the city the lizard

jj-and what do you want now? 1000000$? c,mon parker photos are good but i will give you 500$ for these photos they are good robbie! writte in newspapers this:spider-man stops the thugs and new villian in the city

robbie-yes sir

to be continued in part 8...


End file.
